Trapped In Darkness
by mrchibisuz
Summary: Both Natsu and Lucy, along with Happy, go on a mission that was "supposed to be easy".But instead of going like planned something terrible happens. What could it be? rated m for some scenes later on in the future.
1. New Mission

Fanfic-FairyTail

Title-New Mission

Main Characters- Natsu and Lucy

Rated-T

_(The original characters of FairyTail don't belong to me. They belong to Mashima Hiro. However, I will be making my own characters and yes Kazuma will be in this one. Kazuma is mine no one can have him.) - - _

**Chapter One**

**Lucy's POV**

Today was supposed to be a normal day, or at least that is what Lucy thought and hoped for. She had just arrived from a mission with the original team of: Natsu, Erza, Grey, Happy, and of course Wendy. Strange how the team managed to grow so fast. First it was Natsu and Happy, then Lucy joined, and just like that the team continued to grow. Lucy couldn't lie. She loved going on missions with Natsu and the others, it was do to those hard battles that the teams bonds grew. She was so happy it was Natsu, Grey, Erza, Wendy, and Happy that she had as a team. Come on, it was nice to be called one of the strongest, although Lucy knew she was one of those who were meant to stay in the sidelines. However, when her friends needed help, that was when Lucy kicked butt.

Lucy sighed as she took a sip of her nice cup of Hot Chocolate. Yes, she had no regrets what so ever to be in the team. Still, there were times like this moment, right now, that she had yearned for. Yes, sitting here on this stool, talking to Mirajane or Levi was what she needed. Lucy closed her eyes as a smile formed on her lips. Life couldn't get any greater than this.

"LUCY!" Natsu called as he barest into the FairyTail lounge.

_Peace gone, _Lucy thought.

"HEY, LUCY! HEY, LUCY! HEY, LUCY!"

_Can't hear him, can't hear him, _Lucy told herself.

"Hey, Lllluuuuuccccyyyyy, " Natsu placed his head (Which was attached to his body) on the counter.

Lucy groaned annoyed. "Hm?"

"Wanna go on a mission?" Natsu asked. He lifted his head from the counter. He set on the stool next to Lucy, Happy set in front of Natsu, like always eating his fish.

"Didn't we just come back from our last mission?" Lucy asked, she glanced at Natsu from the corner of her eye.

"But I'm so bored," Natsu whinnied.

"Go fight with Grey or something," Lucy said.

"Can't, he is on a date with Juvi," Natsu answered.

Lucy sighed. "Fine, is anyone coming with us?"

"No, just you, me, and Happy," Natsu explained.

"What kind of mission is it?" Lucy asked.

Natsu smiled, his usual smile when he didn't want to tell. "You'll see."

Lucy couldn't help but glare at Natsu, it was usually at times like this that told her not to trust Natsu. Still, Natsu was her friend, and well she had nothing, really, else to do. She should have just lied and said she was going shopping or something. Lucy shook her head. She wasn't like that, thus Natsu was her friend.

"Alright I won't ask anything, but please don't let it be to the extreme," Lucy said as she climbed off the stool.

**To be continued**

_**What kind of mission does Natsu have in store for both him and Lucy and why won't he tell her? Stay toon **_

_Okay, I know it is a short chapter and I'm writing like four fanfics right now, but I couldn't help but right this one. Trust me I already have a plot for Natsu and Lucy. You may review, but please keep negative comments to yourself and I know my writing isn't "professional", so please don't pick on it. I hope you guys enjoyed and too stay continued. I also will write a fanfic for Trinity blood: Esther and Abel, so basically I'll be working for like six fanfics posted online. But I don't know when I'll post the trinity blood, one. Please don't say anything about this, I do have a crazy imagination. And I will edit this later. _


	2. the strange boy

Fanfiction- Fairytail 

Title- The Strange boy

Main Characters- Lucy and Natsu

Rated- T

_(The original characters of FairyTail don't belong to me. They belong to the author whose name I forgot. However, I will be making my own characters, for example Kazuma.) _

**Chapter Two**

Lucy felt her heart sink when they arrived to Sunset Village. She honestly kept wondering what the hell the mission was, but what she didn't expect to see was run down village. Honestly, when you heard of Sunset, you honestly think "Oh, the mission might not be so bad" boy was Lucy wrong. Lucy turned to glare at Natsu, but he was nowhere to be seen. Lucy looked at the empty space in front of her. She was all by herself, without Natsu.

"Natsu?" Lucy called.

"You must be the Wizards we hired."

"YYYAHH!" Lucy yelled. She turned her head in slow motion, only to find a very old lady standing by her. She was really short, almost as short as Makarov.

"How rude," The Lady said. "Come this way my dear, you look all tired and hungry," The Lady said, she took a hold of Lucy's skirt, pulling her farther into town.

"Wait, w-what about Natsu?" Lucy asked as she was being dragged to a small hut.

"Who my dear?" The Lady asked.

Lucy felt her heart race. She didn't want to admit it, but this lady was kind of creepy.

Natsu stood in the shadows. He kept his eye on Lucy. Why did he leave her there, instead of following her farther into town? Natsu knew it was perhaps not a smart idea, and doing this to Lucy was like hurting a small flower. Still, the paper said that something strange was happening in this village, strange not dangerous. Since he figured it would be an easy mission, he thought he might as well go, since Grey and Erza where doing something else. Once the team got together, he would for sure get an S-class mission.

"So um…Natsu, why we leave Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Where just going to see what happens," Natsu answered. He took another step into the bushes. He wouldn't abandon Lucy that was for sure, he just wanted to see if it was that lady causing strange things around here.

**Hut**

Both Lucy and the old lady went inside the small hut. The inside only had a small kitchen, a table, and of course a bed. She felt sorry for the lady in away, but at least she had a place to stay. Lucy set on one of the chairs by the table. She continued to stare at the old Lady who placed a hot pot over the fire.

"What happened here?" Lucy asked.

"Oh…it seems everyone decided to leave the village, it was once beautiful my dear, that is where it got its name," The lady smiled a sad smile. Then lady's face saddened. "Then one day, someone appeared killing all that was once alive in this village."

"Oh," Lucy said, sadness in her voice. There was a knock on the door. Lucy turned her head toward the direction of the noise. The door opened without anyone going toward it.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Lucy yelled.

"Wah, did you have to yell in my ear?" Natsu asked.

"You must be the other wizard," The old lady whispered.

Natsu nodded, then he set right next to Lucy.

"Before I continue on with the story allow me to introduce myself," The Lady said. She took a cup from the kitchen counter, She poured the cup of tea in the cup and gave it to Lucy.

"Thank you," Lucy said.

"Now then, my name is Kana, I grew up in these old hometown," The Lady explained as she set on the otherside. "It used to be so peaceful and quit here. Then one day a strange child named Kazuma appeared, and just like that, one, by one, people began disappearing."

Lucy shivered. So far for easy mission.

**In the Forest**

Both Lucy and Natsu went into the woods of Sunset village. Kana had told them that most of the accidents occurred in the forest of Sunset. Lucy sighed, she was hoping this mission wouldn't be so dangerous. If it was, it should have been on the second floor, right? Lucy shook her head, she had to brush that fear aside. She would have to pretend as if this was just like any other mission. She would fight, it was what being fairytail meant.

Natsu took a hold of Lucy preventing her from going any farther into the woods.

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Natsu ignored Lucy's question. He could both hear and feel it. It was coming from the left side of the forest. Natsu turned his head toward the direction of the sound and just as he did a young boy appeared in front of his eyes. Natsu glared at the child, it may have been a child, but Natsu could feel it, feel the child's power.

Lucy followed Natsu's eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw the child before her eyes.

_It can't be, _Lucy thought.

**To be continued **

_**Strange things have been happening in the village, or at least that is what the lady says. So here Lucy and Natsu are in the woods, then suddenly a child appears out of no where. Could this be the murderess child that the lady has been talking about? And if so Will Natsu and Lucy be able to defeat it?**_

_I know it doesn't make sense, but I do have a beautiful plot for this story. I hope some of you enjoyed, I will right some more soon. _


	3. faint

Fanfiction- Fairytale

Title- Faint

Main characters- Lucy and Natsu

Rated-t

_(the original characters of Fairytale don't belong to me. They belong to the author whose name I forgot. However, Kazuma and Kana are mine along with Sunset village.) Hey guys I know it has been awhile. Well, then here is the next chapter, which I hope you guys enjoy. There is one favor I do ask of you my readers, please restrain from picking on my mistakes I'm not a professional writer I'm just another person who loves to write. _

**Chapter Three**

Lucy followed Natsu's eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw the child before her eyes.

_It can't be, _Lucy thought.

The child was standing on some trees. He looked very creepy even though he was only a kid. His eyes were missing and he looked very pale so pale that he looked to be ill. However, it wasn't the pale skin and strange eyes that freaked Lucy out. It was the feel of his power. Even though he hadn't done anything, without a doubt this child was strong, maybe stronger than Natsu. Lucy glanced at Natsu from the corner of her eye. She was hoping he wouldn't attack, but she knew Natsu, knew him stupid enough to do the first attack.

"Hey you, are you the one making people disappear!" Natsu demanded.

Lucy took a few steps back. For some reason this child gave her the creeps. "Natsu, whatever you do be careful with this child," Lucy warned.

Natsu stared at Lucy in question.

"What do you mean?" Natsu demanded. Did Lucy see Natsu as weak.

"Don't take it seriously, Natsu, I'm just warning you," Lucy whispered as she stood behind Natsu, but her eyes remind on the child.

Natsu rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Do not underestimate me, Lucy," Natsu yelled then he ran to attack the child.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled she was about to grab Natsu' surf but it was too late. Natsu had already gone to attack the mysterious child. Then, like a blink of an eye, the child vanished and attacked Natsu on the back. "Natsu!"

_Guess I have no choice but to fight as well, _Lucy thought as she pulled out her keys. "Open gate, Torrez."

With that the bull appeared. "Lucy, tities are the best," The bull said.

"Yeah, yeah just go an attack that child," Lucy order.

With that the Torrez went to attack the mysterious kid, but to no avail the attack failed and like that the bull Torrez was attacked and beaten.

"Torrez," Lucy cried.

"Lucy, behind you," Natsu warned as the child appeared behind Lucy.

Lucy turned around to find the no eyed child staring at her. "You are perfect."

Lucy looked at the child in question. Before she could say anything, before she could ask, her world was suddenly surrounded by darkness.

_What? What is going on?_ Lucy asked herself as she tried to find her way out of the darkness. _Natsu? Happy?_

Fear began to rush in Lucy's head. Had she already died? No, she couldn't have. As panic began to grow, Lucy's vision began to blur.

**Natsu**

Natsu's eyes widened in shock as he saw Lucy stammering as if lost. "What'd you do to her?"

The child turned to glance at Natsu. "That is of no concern to you." Then the child vanished.

"WAIT!" Natsu ordered.

But it was already too late. The child was already gone and Lucy, well, Lucy fainted.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he ran to pick Lucy from the floor.

"What now, Natsu?" Happy asked.

Natsu turned to stare at the Sunset forest. "We have no choice but to return to village. In the meantime, Lucy should rest."

As Natsu began to walk toward the village, he felt a bit of guilt. Who knew this mission would be so hard and worse that child had done something to Lucy, but what?

**To be continued**

_**Really? Who is that child? Anyway, Lucy has just fainted and worse it seems like this is not an ease mission as it should be, What will happen? Stay toon for the next one.**_

_^_^ there done. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please do review. If you guys do I shall give the next chapter. Like I said earlier please ignore the mistakes I shall fix them someday._


	4. Massive Headache

**Fanfiction: Fairy Tail**

**Title-Massive Headache**

**Main Characters- Natsu and Lucy**

**Rated-T**

_(The original characters of Naruto do not belong to me. They belong to the author whose name I forgot. However, Kazuma and the lady belong to me as well as the village.) Hello there to all my beautiful readers. Thanks so much for encouraging me to write this fanfic. I know it has been like what two months since I last wrote. I'm not sure if I remember the plot for this fanfic, but I shall write to you guys this one. _

**Chapter Four**

Lucy woke up with a bad headache. She set up on her bed and placed a hand on to her head. It hurt, here head really hurt it felt like a hammer was banging on her forehead. Lucy closed her eyes, tears stinging her eyes. Why did her head hurt so much? She wanted to scream and cry, that is how bad that headache was. It felt like she was going to die, get killed by this pain that kept running through her head.

_Knock _

_Knock_

Lucy couldn't say anything as she heard the door knock. The door opened. It was Erza. Lucy glanced at her redheaded friend tears in her eyes. Erza seeing that something was wrong with Lucy ran toward her side. She placed an arm around Lucy and Lucy began to cry.

"It hurts, my head," Lucy cried.

"It is alright. The doctor shall be coming in any moment," Erza mumbled.

Lucy nodded, tears still streaming from her eyes. How she wished this headache would stop.

Erza looked at the floor. She hadn't seen what happened, but when Natsu returned he held an unconscious Lucy in his arms. Erza felt anger, but at the same time she knew it wasn't Natsu's fault. Natsu had given Lucy to Erza and it was Erza who had taken Lucy to her house. At first Natsu refused to see the sleeping girl, all he wanted was to complete that mission. It was Grey who managed to calm Natsu down.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Come in," Erza said loud enough for the other person on the otherside to hear.

A man who looked to be around his late fifties entered the room. He wore a white lab coat and in on one of his hands he held a bag.

"Lucy, this is doctor Accomado," Erza introduced.

Lucy tried to look at the doctor, but her headache was preventing her from seeing anything.

Dr. Accomado gave Erza a questioning look.

"She's complaining about a headache, sir," Erza answered as she released the young girl.

Dr. Accomado nodded. He got a chair and placed it near Lucy's bed. He began searching in his bag while Lucy struggled to stay calm.

"Here are some painkillers take them," The doctor ordered. "Eat something first though."

Lucy nodded. Erza stood up from the bed and went in search of some food. She came back with a loaf of bread and a cup of orange juice. She handed half the bread to Lucy. Lucy ate the bread then took the medicine. It did not work. The headache continued to remain, banging on her head like a hammer.

"Strange, this medicine works on anything, including fractured bones," The Doctor explained as he looked at the bottle.

Lucy shook her head. She was struggling to say it was okay, but even her words were lost in this pain. Erza felt sadness consume her. She couldn't bear to see Lucy suffer. She was glad Natsu wasn't here at the moment otherwise he would be blaming himself for how Lucy was right now.

"I will be going out for some fresh air," Erza mumbled.

Lucy nodded. "Hai."

Erza left the house. She allowed the cold air that roamed around the city to hit her beautiful face. Why was Lucy suddenly suffering a massive headache? Could she be under a spell? If so what kind of spell? Erza shook her head. Lucy couldn't be under a spell now could she?

"Erza?"

Erza looked from where she stood.

Natsu stood outside of Lucy's apartment. He was curious as to why Erza was outside. Usually when Erza came to visit Lucy she would stay inside.

"Is something the matter?"

"Hai…no," Erza answered.

"Why you—"

"The doctor is checking up on Lucy apparently she suffering a massive headache," Erza explained before Natsu could finish his sentence.

Natsu gave Erza a questioning look. "Is-is she awake."

"Hai," Erza answered.

Natsu smiled. "REALLY?"

Natsu ran toward the door.

"Natsu wait—"

It was too late. Natsu had already ran inside the house. He found doctor Accomado taking samples of Lucy's blood. Lucy looked up.

"Lucy, how are you feeling?" Natsu asked as he sat next to the doctor.

"Hai…I'm good…how did the mission go?" Lucy asked.

Erza was glad to find that Lucy was no longer complaining about a massive headache. The pill must of taken its effect it only took time to work.

"I couldn't find him," Natsu answered. "But when I do—"

"It is alright, Natsu, all that matter is that you are safe," Lucy mumbled knowing full now of what Natsu planned on doing. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get some rest."

"But you just woke up," Natsu complained.

"The medicine she took has side effects," Dr. Accomado said.

Natsu pouted. "Fine…I'll see you later, Lucy."

With that Natsu and Erza left.

Dr. Accomado looked up at the girl. "You lied in order for him not to worry."

Lucy nodded. Her head still hurt.

_As perhaps some of you might have noticed. my writing has changed a bit. Who knows when i'll come back to this fanfic, but if i take to long just tell me okay. :) I know someone said i need critics for writing. I already have enough of those thank you very much. I'm not mad but i have my reasons for not allowing Negative comments or people who point out my mistakes. Hello. I'm taking an english class._

_Well, BAI BAI_

_I hope you guys enjoyed. _


End file.
